Isla
|creator(s) = Tim Bain |uk/us_voice_actor = Rachael Miller |name = Isla |title = Isla the Flying Doctor's Plane |gender = Female |country_of_origin = Australia United States |affiliation = Thomas |basis = Beechcraft King Air B200 |vehicle = Aeroplane |top_speed = 335 mph |builder(s) = Beechcraft |year_built = 1972 |owner(s) = Royal Flying Doctor Service of Australia }} Isla is an Australian "Flying Doctor" aeroplane who befriends Thomas during his time working in Australia. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Thomas was first introduced to Isla in the Australian outback when Shane saw her in the sky, jokingly telling Thomas that she was a flying koala. Isla next appeared when Thomas was stuck on a broken bridge and tried to get her attention to be rescued, but she flew away and informed Shane, leaving Thomas thinking she did not notice him. Later, Shane arrives, pulled Thomas back to safety, and explained that Isla told him that Thomas was on the broken bridge. Later, on Christmas Day, Isla found Thomas chugging down the tracks with Aubrey and Aiden, and learnt that he was trying to find the mother kangaroo of a joey he found and asked her for help. Isla agreed to help and flew off to look for the mother. When she found the mother kangaroo on a lakeshore, Isla guided her back towards the tracks where Thomas was able to reunite her with her joey. Later that evening, Isla wished Thomas a Merry Christmas alongside Shane. Some time later, Thomas is working at an Australian quarry when Isla arrived with Doctor Claire to take care of a workman with a sprained arm. Inspired to try and be a rolling doctor like how Isla is a Flying Doctor, Thomas tries to get to some of the emergency calls Isla and Dr. Claire were summoned for, but Isla was able to get there and treat the victims herself, making Thomas jealous. However, she flies by later to warn Thomas, Shane, Audrey and Aiden that a cyclone, also known as a tropical storm, hurricane, or typhoon, was about to hit Australia, and she needed to evacuate the townsfolk from a town located directly in the storm's path. However, when the storm's fierce winds prove too much for her to maintain flight, she was forced to land with those residents she could evacuate, and Thomas agrees to take Audrey and Aiden into the eye of the storm to rescue those residents Isla could not get to in time. Later, once the storm has passed, Isla congratulates Thomas on his heroism with Shane. Personality Isla is a Flying Doctor's plane who is always ready for an emergency and has helped many in times of need, but does not like to brag about it. She is a kind and respectful plane who takes her job seriously. Technical Details Basis Isla is based on the King Air B200 manufactured by Beechcraft. They were initially used for military service, but entered civil use in 1974. Australia currently leases a number of B200s as part of the Royal Flying Doctor Service of Australia and the Royal Australian Air Force. Emerson is another member of this class. File:AustralianAeroplaneBasis.jpg|Isla's Basis Livery Isla is painted in the livery of Royal Flying Doctor Service of Australia; white with a red underbelly, with a blue tail and lining. The RFDS logo is painted on the sides of her tail. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 22' - Outback Thomas, Cyclone Thomas and Kangaroo Christmas She is likely to appear in the twenty-third series. Music Videos * '''Series 22' - The Journey Never Ends and All the Girls Around the World Videos * 2018 - Meet the Characters! |-|Other Media= Video Games * 2018 - Thomas and Friends: Adventures! Voice Actors * Rachael Miller * Tamaki Orie * Marta Dobecka * Uta Dänekamp Trivia * An episode description for Cyclone Thomas refers to Isla as Ruby, possibly revealing this was a working name for her.Cyclone Thomas - Channel 5 * Isla has been modified from her basis. ** Her front nose has been flattened to accomedate her face. Merchandise * Wood Category:Characters